


Slice of Life

by BumbleBeezer



Series: Short Stuff & Tin Can [1]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Fluff, Suggestive Themes, Yearning, its about the yearning..., mando is crushing on reader lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBeezer/pseuds/BumbleBeezer
Summary: Tin Can & Short Stuff visit the marketSlight spoilers for "Okay, Short Stuff."
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Series: Short Stuff & Tin Can [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808713
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	Slice of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is just a little snippet that I didn't want to include in "Okay, Short Stuff" bc I felt like it would just waste time. Thinking of posting more little oneshots and snippets for our favorite Tin Can & Short Stuff duo...
> 
> The a/b/o dynamics are mentioned in the tags but they don't come up Too Much, but [SPOILERS FOR "Okay, Short Stuff"] this oneshot is post-heat pre-pregnancy reveal

You had finally convinced Mando to take you and Baby to the local market. You say 'the local market' but really, any market would have worked. You'd been planet-hopping with the man in shining beskar and his strange child for some time, and each market had enticed you, but there was always a reason not to ask. Too crowded, bad weather, not enough credits. You didn't want to stress the mandalorian out any more than you already did, especially after all he had done to help you. But there came a time when the ration packs, protein powders, and nutrition bars just weren't cutting it, and so you went to him. 

The mandalorian tilted his helmet down at you, and looking into your wide eyes, how could he say no? 

Granted, the last time the three of you had visited the market, your heat had been triggered weeks earlier than expected, but you were sure that your recent excursion to Sorgan had taken care of the previous dysfunction in your hormones. It still worried you, however, as you walked beside the mandalorian. You held tightly onto the green baby, as if he could ground you, while the mandalorian walked beside you, chest puffed up in a silent challenge. 

Most of the excursion is spent oohing and ahhing at the various trinkets lining the stalls, occasionally deflecting pushy vendors, and for Din, silently warding off competing alphas. Not that he blames them, of course; if he hadn't been the one escorting you through this bustling skug-hole market, he'd likely catch himself staring at you too. 

You're just _so_ good with the kid. Perhaps you grew up with siblings, or you maybe you've watched someone else's children because you're a pro. He watches as you gently pry the child's little claws away from a stuffed mud-jumper, gently scolding him saying, "You already _have_ a stuffed blurg _and_ a stuffed fathier! If we continue like this, you'll have so many stuffies that we won't even be able to find you!" The baby lets out a sad little peep, his ears drooping. He turns, pouting at the Mandalorian, knowing that his big eyes will work on the besker-clad man better than they work on you. 

Din tries to stay strong when his foundling looks up at him with those big, owlish eyes; he even goes so far as to say, "You heard her, little womprat," and he truly thinks he's made himself clear until those big eyes begin filling up with tears. Din breaks, of course, and sighs as he hands over the credits.   
  


He finds himself smiling beneath his helm when he hands the foundling his new toy, earning a satisfied squeal.   
  


You giggle as the child stuffs the fuzzy toy in his mouth. “You’ve gone soft, Mando!” you tease, smiling earnestly up at him.   
  


“Maybe so,” he mumbles, almost dazedly, as he gazes down at you from behind the t-visor.   
  


-

“Oh, mando!” You grip his arm, pointing at a fruit stand. “Look!” You rush towards the stand, tugging mando and his foundling along. 

“Have you ever had one?” You’re holding out a small, golden fruit to the mandalorian. He shakes his head as you lift the fruit to your nose, inhaling the sweet scent. “They’re the _best_ ,” you insist, holding it up to the baby’s nose. “They grow on my home planet,” you continue, turning to the vendor to negotiate prices. He listens to you haggle while he watches the child. Its wide eyes are focused on the plump, golden fruit in front of him, and even he must admit that he’s excited to try it.   
  


Not as excited as you, it seems, because you dig into one of them as soon as the three return to the Crest. You moan appreciatively at the burst of familiar flavor on your tongue.   
  


The sound goes straight to his dick, but nothing prepares him for what he sees when he turns around to face you. The juice runs down your hands, from your lips, and down your neck. Your eyes are closed, and you let out another moan at the taste. “You’ve gotta try one, Mando,” you insist when you open your eyes, wiping the juice from your face.   
  


_Images of gathering the sweet, sticky fluid from your skin with his tongue flood his mind. Of kissing and sucking the pulp from your soft curves. Of eating slices of fruit from the dips in your body, from the plush curves adorning your figure. Of kissing you and sharing the mixed taste of fruit and yourself with you. Of-_

"Mando?"

Your voice snaps him out of his daydream and he clears his throat, grateful that he is able to mute the noise through the helmet. 

"Yeah," he agrees, his fingertips just brushing against yours as he receives the fruit you offer him. "I'll have to try one." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ;0 I needed a second to just...work with the characters and build some more chemistry with them before continuing "Okay, Short Stuff"
> 
> I'm not crazy happy about this little drabble but I hope yall enjoy it uwu


End file.
